General Draqh'abike'anaci
GENERAL DRAQH General Draqh is the mastermind of the Resistance. An extremely powerful and charismatic leader, he is also their highest ranking individual and stands above even the Etok commanders. It is thanks to his efforts that the Etok were able to escape Thrawn's flagship, the Chimera, during the first arrival to Nirn. Planning a clever plot, Draqh staged his death at the hands of Mraqh'zoe'etok. This let him leave undetected, and cemented the trust in the Etok. After arriving on Nirn, Draqh meets up with Flim, a mysterious man who is not actually Chiss, but instead a clever con-artist disguising himself as Grand Admiral Thrawn. Flim offers the island north of Solitude to Draqh, and together they begin forming the Chiss Resistance. Months into the endeavor, Nis and Cremia join the Resistance, shortly followed by the remaining Etok squad as they are sent to "recover" traitors. Draqh is a proud Chiss who is loyal to Csilla and his honor above all else. Deeply missing his home planet, he can often be found reminiscing about the extreme cold, referencing Skyrim as a hot summer day in comparison. He is a personal soldier who remembers every face he sees. Draqh is responsible for doling out almost every mission for the Dragonborn both before and after entrusting them with the Cracking City. His fighting style encompasses all forms of one handed weaponry mixed with destruction magic and a shield. His preference is Heavy Armor, and he wears his own personal set of Resistance Peacebringer armor. EXCERPT FROM DOSSIER From the pen of Torr'Guol'Shul, to Grand Admiral Thrawn: Grand Admiral, the traitorous Etok have been the bane of our existence for so long now, I don't even remember a time when they were not. I found out today that their treachery began with Draqh'Abike. That clever little bitch Mraqh had pulled her rank on Kim and I long ago to stage Draqh's death and transferred herself into the Etok's. As we previously discussed, I had no idea she was intercepting our reports and forging your responses. Now, with Draqh's reappearance as the head of nearly a platoon's worth of defectors, I see the extreme folly in my mistake. The singing fool was slipping out traitors and reporting their deaths, then worked with the Etok to arrange his own "death" and joined them in Skyrim. My shame knows no limit, I should have dissected him myself years ago. He has traveled all over Skyrim organizing traitors since, and his ability to fake accents has made him a great support among the locals. He's almost as bad as that Flim guy, yea? Torr BEFORE THE WAR Before arriving on Nirn, Draqh was a spec-ops commander for the Chiss Armada. He was known for breaking rules to achieve the mission objectives more than once, however, which earned him enemies and allies alike. A mysterious and cruel force sought revenge against the young commander storming the ranks, and ordered a hit on Draqh's son. While attending his son's wedding on Csilla, Draqh witnessed his son murdered by sniper-fire from an unknown assassin. Devastated, his investigation into the culprit is on-going even at the start of the events of Skyrim. QUEST - FOLLOWER Draqh can be obtained as a follower only after obtaining the Rank of Captain in the Resistance, and even then, only after completing a personal quest for him. The Dragonborn must venture into the Howling Dark with Draqh, where they must face his inner, demonic thoughts in a mysterious Ayleid ruin. The demonic image of Draqh taunts him of the day his son died before engaging in combat. After it's defeat, Draqh offers to personally assist the Dragonborn in combat if they ever need it. AFTER THE WAR After the events of the "Showdown", Draqh returns to the Resistance island to lead in a civilian role instead of a military role. He is unanimously voted in as a "jarl" in traditional Nord terms. Draqh and his aide, Rusho, form a great shipping company based off of the island that eventually rivals even the East Empire Company. Category:Follower Category:Resistance Faction